Beached love
by Sparktail101
Summary: This is a 2DxNoodle story which takes place after Noodle has made it to plastic beach.
1. Determination

It had been almost a month since Noodle arrived at plastic beach. Her fellow band members had realized almost instantly that she had changed and they weren't sure they liked the 'new Noodle'.

You see, ever since Noodle was taken back to the beach, she would confine herself into her room and only come out for food. The others visited her often but they were rarely aloud to stay for more than half an hour. If they refused to leave, she would attack them and then throw them out.

Noodles actions seemed to be hurting Russel the most, to see his baby girl rejecting and refusing to properly talk to him about why she was being like this. Murdoc would not have been too bothered about the stroppy 20 year old; if she hadn't destroyed the cyborg Noodle he had created. 2D seemed rather torn apart also, but for a very different reason.

2D loves Noodle very much. He watched her grow from that 10 year old child into the woman she is now. So many would presume it was a 'sisterly love'. But, in fact the singer loved Noodle more than that, a hell of a lot more.

He has had a very large crush on the guitarist for almost a year now, but he never quite realized until just before she went missing. He planned to tell her how he felt the night before the music video for 'El manana' was filmed, but when he went to find her she was already asleep, and so he decided he would wait until the next night instead. However, that never happened since the island was shot down during the music video and Noodle went missing.

Murdoc allowed 2D from his room only a few times a week. To make sure he doesn't try to escape, he has fitted the singer with an ankle attachment which will let Murdoc know his exact location.

2D sat in his room one night…No wait.

2D sat in his prison cell one night, crossed legged on his bed with his head in his hands. He was staring at the T.V in front of him which was screaming and moaning back. Night of the living dead, one of his favorites. But he couldn't seem to concentrate on the movie. Not because he had seen it over a hundred times before, but because there was something…or rather, someone, dancing around that half empty space of his. He was thinking about Noodle.

Frustrated about not being aloud out to see her, he had been drinking all night. His bedroom was always well stocked with beer and cigarettes, which would explain the dozens of empty cans lying around. Half pissed, he slammed his fists down on his bed.

'I 'av to see 'er! Murdoc that twat, he betta lemme out!' He growled, not thinking too straight, but it didn't matter to him. He had to visit Noodle again and tell her how he felt, and he was determined to do so.

'Murdoc…MURDICK!' The singer jumped slightly when the lift doors slammed open and an angry Satanist stood before him, snarling.

'Don' you ever call me that again, faceache, or you'll never see light of day!'

'well I 'ad te get yer attentin, didn't I?'

Murdoc groaned and leaned his shoulder against the lift, staring at the dimwit in front of him. 'Whatever, jus' hurry up an tell me what ye want!'

'I wanna see Noodle.'

'Why?'

'Well, 'cos a do, that's why.'

Murdoc glared at him for a short while before reaching into his pocket for the tracking device. He promised Russel that he would let 2D visit Noodle whenever he liked. 'Fine, but she will end up throwin your sorry arse out in about half an hour.' He said as he attached the device to 2D's ankle. 'En then, you come riiight back here.'

**A/N- I'm sorry about it being slow at first, but it starts getting more exciteing in the next one, i promise!**


	2. Emotions unlocked

After Murdoc had got out of the elevator, 2D watched the doors close on him as he pointed to his eyes and then to the singer. 2D sighed, not really understanding his actions and just shook his head. _Tha' Murdoc, always doin stuff I dun understand._ And with that, he pressed the button which would take him to Noodle's room.

2D was a little nervous to be visiting Noodle…okay, he was very nervous but you can't really blame him since the last time. The last time he was in Noodles room, he tried to hug her but as soon as he touched her, she kicked him in the balls and threw him out. 2D winced at the memory and his hands moved over his genital area.

Just then the lift stopped and the doors opened. The singer removed his hands just in time, although he wished he hadn't. There stood Noodle, in the middle of getting changed.

She was just slipping on some sleeping shorts when she saw 2D in the lift. Her eyes narrowed at him as she stood there topless, with only a bra on. Without speaking to him, or even seeming bothered she was half naked, she found a thin baggy shirt she used for sleeping in.

2D stood there, black eyes wide. He knew he shouldn't stare but he was so surprised at how much Noodle had developed since he last saw her…or maybe he just didn't notice back then. He blushed a little as the blood rushing 'down stairs' forced him to close his eyes and turn away to think, un erotic thoughts.

'Are you coming in or what?'

Finally back to normal, 2D turned and smiled his sweet, pretty boy grin at Noodle. She gave a faint smile back. Secretly, she always loved that grin on that goofy face of his; but of course she would never tell him that.

The smile quickly vanishing again, Noodle stood staring at 2D with her arms folded over her chest. The singer swallowed his fear and casually walked over to her bed, sitting on it and making himself at home.

'So Noods, 'ow yeh bin?'

'Fine.'

'Oh, at's good then…'

'Yeah. Listen Stuart; is there something you wanted to tell me? If not I think you should just get out.'

2D frowned; he was just trying to be friendly to Noodle. He seriously loved her but she was treating him so badly that his pain was making him angry. He got up off the bed and fearlessly walked toward her.

Noodle dropped her arms to her sides and faced him, ready to hit him if he got too close to her. She would usually stand her ground, however she found herself backing away from the fearless 2D who was coming toward her. This seemed to confuse her a little, why was she backing away? It was only 2D…

When he was 30cms away from Noodle, who was backed against the wall, his black holes softened and he smiled again. 'aweh, c'mon Noods. I jus wanna hug.' She stared at him eyes a little wider than usual but then appeared to relax. 2D, seeing this as a sign, raised his hands to touch her. But, as he stepped forward, Noodle clenched her fist and punched him in the face.

2D gasped sharply but didn't move back. He straightened up and rubbed his face. 'How can sumfink so beautifuw, hurt so much?' 2D started lifting his hand up to touch her. Noodle's eyes widened once more at this and she struck the singer again, and again, and again.

2D gave a little whimper as the guitarist repeatedly punched him in the face, but he just stood there and took it. Eventually, after the fifth strike, he grabbed her fists and looked her in the eyes. She had tears running over her cheeks as she stared at him with eyes filled with hurt and confusion.

'Why are ye hurtin me Noodle, I love ye, why are doin this?' Noodle didn't answer. Instead she slid down we wall and sobbed into her hands. She didn't know who she was anymore. She loved 2D the same way but she was just too confused to realize it.

2D sighed and sat down beside her, his left eye throbbing and turning purple. He knew he couldn't say anything to her to make her feel better.

The singer moved close to her until they were touching. He leaned over and whispered her name. Noodle looked up at him and when she did, with his finger he lifted her chin and he pressed his lips tenderly against hers.

At fist Noodle didn't react to this, she just seemed numb to what was happening. Finally though, she relaxed and 2D felt this. He moved back a little bit to look at her face. She was smiling, smiling properly for the first time in a long while.

2D smiled right back at her and blinked a few times when Noodle ran her hand through his blue hair and pulled his head down to meet her lips once again, climbing to sit on top of him, her knees at either side of his hips.

2D blushed a little at this but rapped his arms around her lower back, pulling her closer to him, their kiss never breaking. The singers tongue moved skillfully with hers, teaching it but making it pleasurable at the same time.

They finally broke away, both panting but smiling happily at one another, 2D's feelings finally expressed and Noodle's emotions finally unlocked. Noodle frowned suddenly and 2D hoped it was because she had realized the bulge in his pants.

To his relief her hand moved to his swollen eye and she rested her hand softly on that side of his face. 'I did this.' She whispered. 2D couldn't help but smile at how upset she was for injuring him. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips again. 'wus wurfit Noods.' He said lovingly.

2D groaned and lifted Noodle, placing her down beside him. Confused and reluctant Noodle watched him stand and move to the elevator. 'Why are you leaving?' He turned to her 'Murdoc's gonna fink I ran off, in ne. Dun worry love, I'll come back agen soon.' And with that he left, leaving the 'old Noodle' behind him.

**A/N- I hope you liked this chapter. Now that 2D has managed to get the old Noodle back, how are the others going to react? Also, will the new couple reveal their relationship to them or keep it a secret? Find out soon! :3**


End file.
